cambio de realidades
by daizuke dragonforce
Summary: este fanfiction sera algo diferente a lo que estan acostunbrados pero les digo que sera interesante para mas informasion ver mi perfil
"cambio de realidades

Prologo donde estamos

Primero me presento yo soy daisuke y este fanfiction lo haga para llevar las historias de loquendo para otro rumbo y las historias están relacionada de unos amigos de loquendo y las mías

Voces de dioses o mayores ( **como te atreves a tocar a mi hija maldito lagarto )**

Chat o teléfono " como que este proyecto queda mejor de lo que queríamos "

Telepatía ( vamos moco so se que puedes hacer lo mejor )

 **No tengo beneficio alguno monetaria al escribir esto y los personajes no me pertenecen sino Asus creadores originales**

Todo comenzó en un día normal para mi amiga, pero ese día cambiario todo nuestro mundo de una manera que nunca esperaríamos

Omar "bien parece que ese proyecto quedo mejor de lo que pensamos no creen así "

Ulises "si la verdad esto quedo mejor porque lo y sismo todos seguro esto gustara mucho a los compas"

David "si, pero está complicado de a ser ocupa mucho material pero estoy promete"

Erick" si, pero yo me pregunto cómo me convencieron para que me tocara la peor parte de esto"

Lex "si pero al menos no te toco ser el que esta medio muerto al comienzo "

Max" vamos no será tan malo, pero no creen que esto será muy crel para algunos en especial para mi "

Jose " no a todos son fue bien y todos es tu vimos de acuerdo en todo si que no se quejen ahora "

Omar "pero vamos esto será algo que pueda a ser que nuestros canales crezcan más y que más gente viera nuestros videos además todos estuvimos de acuerdo cuando en pesamos

Erick " si pero sigo diciendo que me toco algo muy cruel no se como me convencieron la verdad "

David " por la magia del loquendo "

Narrador O

En ese momento toda mi habitación está moviéndose como si hubiera un terremoto, pero solo era mi habitación y de repente Salió una luz de mi computador que me segó y desperté en un lugar oscuro donde no avía nada solo oscuridad comerse a caminar no importaba adonde fuera o que tan rápido corriera solo avía oscuridad y nada más con mensa a asustarme y con mensa a gritar ME ESCUCHAN HAY ALGUIEN A QUI CONTESTE PORFAVOR y entonces es cuche una vos

Vos misteriosa ( **escucha atentamente muchacho así escogido junto a una persona más para)**

Omar; eso no me puede importar menos regrésame a mi casa maldito o si no t

Vos misteriosa **( si no que aras tu no tiene y de a de con quien metetes bien es cucha serás en viada a otro mundo junto con otras personas que tal ves conos cas)**

En ese momento una especie de sustancia oscura en peso a rodear mi cuerpo mi corazón se aceleró que podría sentir que explotaría, pero cuando esa sustancia me en volvió por completo perdí la conciencia des pues desperté en una especie de planiza

Vos de narador

o; donde estoy solo recuerdo un espacio total mente negro y des pues despierto a aquí y por qué me siento diferente

e; está bien parece que te avían golpeado

Era un tipo que parresia entre los 28 0 30 años vestía un tipo de ropa de samurái tenía tres espadas en la cintura tanto como el lado izquierdo como en el derecho y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho

e; sabes dónde estamos no tengo mucho de haber despertado en este lugar

o ; no yo tan bien acabo despertar de casualidad no nos conocemos teme ases familiar

e ; de hecho esta va pensando lo mismo

narrador Ulises

u :ase poco acabo de despertar en este lugar desconocido junto a un chico que tiene la apariencia de un chico de 19 o 21 años vestía un tipo de uniforma escolar con pantalones azules y camisola igual y tenía una cara de mafiosa o alumnos pandillero en pesamos a caminar unos segundos hasta que nos topamos con otras personas pero seme ases extrañamente familiares uno vestía como un samurái y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho **( no lo describo porque ya lo ice lol ;) )** el otro parecía un joven de 21 a 26 tenia el pelo color café y bestia una especie de muñequeras de piel en todo el ante brazo y un pantalón color azul ósculo

u ; disculpen no saben dónde estamos aquí mi amigo y yo estamos perdidos no despertamos hace poco en un lugar que no conocemos no muy lejos de a aquí

e ; e ustedes tan bien les paso a nosotros igual no tenemos idea de donde estamos

L; parece que esto no es una coincidencia para que a nosotros 4 nos pasara igual es que es

D ; que sean siete ya que nosotros 2 nos pasó lo mismo

En ese momento aparecieron 2 sujetos unos era un chico con apariencia de 18 a 20 años con el pelo naranja y una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes y con una especie de tatuaje en el ojo izquierdo y el otra parresia un hombre mayor entre los 30 y 33 años de edad tenía el pelo blanco y vestía una gabardina de color negro una y una ropa pegada de color rojo oscuro y llevaba una espada gigante en el espada y 2 pistolas alrededor de la cintura

Jose ; al parecer no es coincidencia que todos despertemos en el mismo lugar díganme que es lo ultimo que recuerdan

U ; pues recuerdo un lugar oscuro y que después una vos me abro pero no recuerdo que dijo y después fui en vuelto en una sustancia escura y desperté aquí

O : ami me paro lo mismo pero no se que dijo tan poco ese cosa solo que no me siento yo mismo

Todos ; si te comprendemos

Lex ; pero porque nosotros y más in porta te no sé por qué siento que se me hacen familiares

O ; si la verdad pero siento que lo tengo en la punta de la boca pero no logro acordarme

K ; si pero esto seguro que nadie más recuerda nada mas que nos sea de utilidad

U , lo ultimo que recuerdo aparte de ese lugar oscuro es que esta en un chat con mis amigos

J ; grito ;AAAAAAAAAAAAA ya me acorde tu eres shinx mas bien el avatar de shinx como es que tiene ese cuerpo

 **Nota del autor en pese a poner solo la primera letra del los nombre que puse antes por que desde este punto a los personajes les dirá con el nombre de avatar que le pusimos mis amigos y yo gracias por su atención XD**

Shinx ; y tú eres Carlos tu tan bien tu tan bien tiene el cuerpo de tu avatar

Carlos ; bueno eso explica por qué tengo estas armas espera si nosotros estamos a aquí eso semifica ellas son no pudo terminar por que todos comprendieron de inmediato lo que paso

Koga, entonces tu eres lexirbag pues esto lleve esta afectan o dios del pan francés por favor guíanos

Lexirbag :no creo que sea el momento de chiste koga

Koga; si perdonas

Keeper ; entonces tu eres daisuke

Daisuke ; entonces tu eres keeper pero no falta uno creo que falta vali

Keeper , si donde esta valí de ve estar por aquí

Entonces caí un chico herido de tras de un árbol traía un chaqueta gris con una camiseta plateada y unos pantalones marones con una cadena y parecía un chico de 19 a 22 años de edad ese chico era valí

Todo VALI

Todos sus amigos corren a si donde está su amigo moribundo y está muy mal el pobre está perdiendo el conocimiento, pero alcanzo a de sir

Valí ; miren amigos me convertí en mi avatar me pregunto si poder ver a Irina

De pronto aparecieron tres personas que vestían una tipo de vestimenta arábica que uno era un chico de cabello morado trenzado y llevaba un espada atada a su maño y el segundo hombre era más grande que el primero pero más musculoso y llevaba una especie de prenda que cubría su ojo derecho y una espada amarillo amarada asu mano derecha y la última era una chica que tenia cara de pocos amigos un unos atributos de 10 y ella llevaba una vestimenta igual que los otros pero su espada era de color anaranjado

Daisuke; ustedes le hicieron eso a valí

Ladrón ; y que silo hicimos solo nos divertíamos con su amigo no es nuestra culpa que no se supiera de Fender

Ladrón 2 ; resulto un bueno para nada ajajjaja

Ladrona ; si tal ves si sobre vive me lo lleve para jugar un rato con el

Koga , malditos esto lo pagaran

Daisuke mueran

Salte a todo lo que puede pero el impulso fue tan grande que no pude detenerme y choque con tra una gran roca que esta atrás de los ladrones y del colisión izo que la mitad de la roca me callera en sima apenas pude salir de los escombros aaaaa como duele

Kepeer ; daisuke resiste

El intente sacar una de sus espadas pero la saca con tanta fuerza de su funda que se le rebala de la mano yendo directamente así daisuke y encajando se en el pedazo de roca que quedo después del impacto de daisuke y la espada se en caja justo al lado derecho de su cuello causándole una pequeña herida

Daisuke: maldición kepeer si tiene algún rencor podemos hablarlo no quieras decapitarme

Kepeer : perdóname daisuke no fue mi intensión lo juro

Carlos ; maldición son unos inútiles los acabare con estas preciosidades Carlos dispara sus 2 armas pero dispara tan potente que le salen volando ala cara golpeando lo justo en la frente dejándolo inconsciente en frente de todo y en ese momento todos los chicos pensaron

Todos ; estamos jodidos

Kepeer ; no pienso aceptar esto

Estas bes tomo la espada con mas rapidez pero estabas la espada la con serba pero su funda golpea a daisuke en el estómago sacándole el aire y y asiéndolo gomita y uno de los ladrones lo taca golpeando su espada asiendo que kepeer retrocediera y dándole una patada en el abdomen sacándolo a volar barias metros atrás sujetándose el abdomen gritando aaaaaaa

Koga ; kepeer ya voy resiste

Pero cuando estaba dirigiendo se Asia donde estaba kepeer cuando una extraña niebla amarilla lo dejó paralizado sin poder moverse

Koga : que demonios es esto no puedo moverme maldición kepeer shinx lexirbag ayuden a kepeer

En ese momento shix y lexirbag estaban en el piso son problemas para poder respirar los está radiados una niebla verde que nos los dejaba respirar

Koga ; daisuke ayuda a kepeer

Pero daisuke esta inconsciente tanto como Carlos

pero en ese momento al tipo que esta por golpiar a kepeer de nuevo le callo un rayo del cielo matándolo al instante y des pues un torrente de poder demoniaco golpeo a otros tipo que usaba la neblina color anaranjado a sien dejan le un gran oyó en el cuerpo y al chica que los acompañaba se le arrojó una especie de esfera asiéndola cenizas

¿ se puede saber que semifija esta patético espectáculo

Koga ; no puede ser me estas jodiendo son ustedes

 **Fin**

 **Bueno ese fue el prólogo sé que tal vez no comprendan bien como va pero más adelante lo entenderán si que si les gusto comente y disculpen la falta de ortografía y asestare cual quiera critica siempre cuando sea para que pueda mejorar**


End file.
